


Love in War

by SofiaTheFangirl



Category: Pellinor - Alison Croggon
Genre: Afinil, F/M, Romance, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaTheFangirl/pseuds/SofiaTheFangirl
Summary: Tomorrow morning, Maerad will sing the Treesong. Her life will change forever. She might even die. But all she wants is a simple conversation with Cadvan.~ a Pellinor oneshot ~
Relationships: Cadvan of Lirigon/Maerad of Pellinor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Love in War

Maerad couldn't sleep.

In just a few hours, she would sing the Treesong. She would probably die. She would never see Cadvan or Hem or Silvia or any of her friends ever again. This was her last night alive. 

She was restless. 

She stood up from her bedroll and padded softly across the sandy ground. Hekibel, Saliman, and Hem were on watch somewhere beyond the camp. Maerad hoped Cadvan would still be awake. She needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand. And only Cadvan could do that. 

Maerad crept to the side of his sleeping roll, only to see Cadvan, his breathing deep and steady and his eyes closed. Her heart sank. She didn't know why she expected him to be awake - after all, it  _ was  _ before dawn. But he always seemed to be there for her whenever she needed him. 

Maerad gazed at her sleeping friend fondly. Cadvan looked younger in his sleep, almost like the pains that plagued him during the day left in the night. His brow wasn't scrunched up in worry while he slept, and the stern purse of his lips faded. He looked... peaceful. Happy. 

But then his brilliant sapphire eyes opened, still fogged from sleep. Maerad jumped back guiltily. 

"Uh, Cadvan - I was just checking to see if you were awa -"

"Ceredin?"

Maerad stared at his face in dumb shock. Was he talking in his sleep, or did she just look like his lost love?

"Ceredin, why are you here?" Cadvan asked deliriously. "I killed you."

Maerad tilted her head in confusion. 

"I'm Maerad, Cadvan. Maerad. Not Ceredin."

Cadvan didn't seem to hear her. 

"Ceredin - I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he cried. 

It hurt Maerad's heart to see him in such pain, so she shook his shoulders firmly. 

"Cadvan, wake up," she said. "You're dreaming." 

He blinked a few times, and his eyes cleared, focusing back on Maerad. 

"Maerad," he said hoarsely, summoning a magelight. "What's happening?"

"I was just checking to see if you were awake, if you wanted to - to talk," she stumbled. "But then you thought I was Ceredin. You were apologizing to her."

Cadvan's face immediately darkened. "I was having... horrible dreams. Of the past." 

Maerad took his hand in her own and sat down beside him. "I understand," she said earnestly. 

He stared at their entwined hands and blushed a deep red. Maerad looked away, a little embarrassed. She had never seen him act this way before. She let go of his hand and shifted uncomfortably. 

"But what are we doing, talking about me?" Cadvan smiled weakly. "We should be focusing on you - on your task." His voice broke, but he continued. "You are aware of the risks?" 

Maerad just stared at him, sensing that this wasn't all he had to say. Without any warning, Cadvan covered his face with his hands and started to shake. Maerad was confused for a second, before she realized he was crying - the second time she ever saw him do so, besides after Dernhil's death. 

She didn't know what to do, so just trusted her heart and did what felt right - wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. He was warm and smelled of spice and earth. Maerad waited for Cadvan to speak first, understanding that he needed some time. She let go of him and gently removed his hands from his face. He met her eyes desperately. 

"I've already lost so many," he whispered frantically. "I can't lose you too."

She was speechless for a second, and then held both his hands again. 

"I'm still here," she said earnestly. "We're both still here. What happens tomorrow - whether I live or die - is not now. We're together tonight. I'm grateful we have this time, and you should be too."

Cadvan stared at her small hands, with the calluses and scars that dotted them. He slowly raised his eyes to hers and searched them. Maerad almost looked away, but instead gazed into his just as desperately, trying to memorize each navy streak in their sapphire irises. 

Hesitantly and gently, Cadvan wrapped his arms around her waist, and then waited for her to react. A faint flush spreading across her cheeks, Maerad leaned in, her arms encircling his shoulders. It felt right, oddly enough, to be in Cadvan's arms like this. She was safe here with him. 

And then Maerad realized it. She loved him. She loved Cadvan and she was not afraid.

As soon as she realized this, she felt the light brush of his lips on her own. Widening her eyes in shock, she simply trusted her heart once more. Never would she be scared of the Ways of the Heart again. Emboldened by this, she ran a trembling hand through his long hair. He gripped her tighter and then pulled back, smiling hesitantly. She returned the grin, and then moved in herself. They kissed again, deeper this time, smiling through it. 

They had each other, and they had their love. 

No matter what happened tomorrow, Maerad would always treasure this night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that. I love to write oneshots. Have a nice day! :)


End file.
